Zerran
Appearance: He appears to be a human with a yellow shirt, blue pants, and brown hair. His appearance may be a poorly modelled character. Voice: His voice sounds like a BonziBUDDY voice with a 100 pitch and 150 speed. Mechanics: * If he runs into the protagonist, the protagonist will be forced to answer math, typing, spelling, history, or science questions. * If the protagonist gets 0-3 of his questions wrong, he will let the protagonist go. * If the protagonist gets 4-6 of his questions wrong, he will let the protagonist go, but if the protagonist gets 4-6 of his questions wrong twice, he won't let the protagonist go, but he will let the protagonist try again, although, but if the protagonist gets 4-6 of his questions wrong three times, he will bring Baldi over. * If the protagonist gets 7-10 of his questions wrong, he will get mad and will bring Baldi over by setting off the siren on his siren button. * If he sees Ad-er spamming an ad onto the protagonist's screen, he will slam a "No ads!" sign in Ad-er's face. * If he sees It's a Bully bullying, he will eventually tell It's a Bully to read the school rules, and It's a Bully will refuse, and Zerran will tell the Principal of the Thing. * If he sees Deeky Deeks pranking, he will tell Deeky Deeks to stop pranking, he will even tell the Principal of the Thing. * If he sees that you have a gun (ex. Machine Gun, Shotgun, one of the Power Guns, MEGA POWERED LAVA GUN, etc.), he will take away that gun and he will tell the Principal of the Thing to put you in detention. * If he sees you on the computer, then he'll force you to get off it. * He can stop Tattletale from telling on you. Quotes: "Oh hi there! Time to teach you some school subjects!" -when he runs into the protagonist "Okay, answer at least 10 questions correctly, and I will let you go!" -when you interact with him "Okay, answer at least 5 questions correctly, and I will let you go!" -when you interact with him when you have a Dollar "I can't believe you did so incredible! See ya' later!" -when you answer 0-3 questions wrong "Well, I'll let you go for now, but you'd better do better next time if you want to go." -when you answer 4-6 questions wrong "Sorry, you've missed too many questions, but I'll give you a second chance." -when the protagonist gets 4-6 of his questions wrong twice "Are you serious about this work? 'DID YOU EVER EVEN GO TO SCHOOL, OR DID YOU JUST FAIL ALL OF YOUR TESTS?!?! '''THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING BALDI RIGHT OVER HERE!" -when the protagonist answers 7-10 of his questions wrong or when the protagonist answers 4-6 of his questions wrong three times. "Oh jeez, Gotta Sweep! Watch where you're sweeping!" -when Gotta Sweep sweeps him "No ads, please!" -when he slams a "No ads!" sign in Ad-er's face "Read the rules, you bully!" -when he tells It's a Bully to read the school rules "I think I'll have to tell the principal!" -when It's a Bully refuses to read the school rules after he tells him to "WHO DID THIS?!?!" -when It's a Prankster slams a pie in his face "Hey, Deeky Deeks! Stop pranking people, it's not funny!" -when he tries to stop Deeky Deeks from pranking "Hey! Why did you spray BSoda at me? That was kind of rude you know..." -when you use BSoda, BSoda Deluxe Edition, or BSoda Infinite on him "Wait... is that a gun you're holding? Well... '''I'LL TAKE THAT GUN!!!! AND I'M REPORTING THIS TO THE PRINCIPAL!!!! '-when he sees you have a gun and takes it away and is about to report to the Principal of the Thing "Umm... I don't think you should use this White Soda, It's really Dangerous and Explosive." -when he sees you have WSODA "*gasp*. What the heck are you doing with that computer?! You're not supposed to be on that! Get off that while you still can!" -when he notices you on the Computer "OOOOOWWW MY EEEEEEEEEARRS!!!!" -reaction after Askeii beeps "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" -when Fast Guy runs into him "You Tattletale, I'm gonna have to send you to detention!" -yelling at Tattletale "'OH JEEZ PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOO-'" -before transforming into CoRRupTed (only when mod menu is used or pills are used) Sounds: *loud siren* -the sound of his siren button Trivia: * Zerran's and Baldi's looks are similar. * Zerran's and Harri's mechanics are similar. * Zerran thinks You need Some milk is a coward. Gallery: Ingame = Zerran_(neutral).png|Zerran's sprite. Zerran_(happy).png|Zerran when you answer 0-3 of his questions wrong. Zerran_(fine).png|Zerran when you answer 4-6 of his questions wrong. Zerran_(mad).png|Zerran when you answer 7-10 of his questions wrong. Zerran_(siren).png|Zerran holding his siren button. Zerran_(sweeped).png|Zerran when he's sweeped by Gotta Sweep. Zerran_(no ads).png|Zerran slamming a "No ads!" sign in Ad-er's face. Zerran_(sit).png|Zerran sitting in the chair in his office. Zerran_Description.png|Zerran's old portrait in the Principal's Office. Zerran_Screenshot.png|What Zerran looks like in-game. Zerran_New_Description.png|Zerran's new portrait in the Principal's Office. Zerran_(pie).png|Zerran when It's a Prankster slams a pie into Zerran's face. Zerran_(pie mad).png|Zerran mad when It's a Prankster slams a pie into Zerran's face. Zerran_(gasp).png|Zerran when he notices you on the Computer. |-|Interactions = Bully Nope.png|It's a Bully yelling "Nope!". |-|Miscellaneous = Siren Button.png|Zerran's siren button. Zerran is Triggered!!!!!!!!!!!!!.gif|Zerran triggered. 1EF7E82D-EFE3-4376-8005-5FD9116CFCFA.gif|An even more triggered animation of Zerran by LCHoyonski. Navigation: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:School Staff Category:Teachers Category:Teacher Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Zerran Characters Category:Jbubler approved pages Category:Males